The present invention relates generally to an exposure apparatus that exposes a pattern of an original, such as a reticle, onto a substrate, such as a wafer, and a device manufacturing method that uses the exposure apparatus to manufacture various devices, such as a semiconductor chip and a liquid crystal panel, and more particularly to an immersion type exposure apparatus that fills the fluid in the space between the projection optical system and substrate and exposes the substrate via the fluid, and a device manufacturing method using such an exposure apparatus.
An immersion type exposure apparatus fills the fluid in the space between the substrate and an optical element in the projection optical system, which is closest to the substrate, and increases a numerical aperture (“NA”) using the high refractive index of the fluid. Therefore, the immersion type exposure apparatus is expected to provide the high resolution.
Proposed for the immersion type exposure apparatus are a method for immersing the entire substrate in the fluid (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 10-303114), a method that fills the fluid only in the space between the substrate and the optical element in the projection optical system, which is closest to the substrate (see, for example, International Publication No. 99/49504 pamphlet), etc.
FIG. 5 shows a structure of Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 10-303114. FIG. 5 is a sectional view of a substrate chuck 102 that holds a substrate. The substrate is vacuum-absorbed so that its rear surface contacts an absorptive surface 102a. A vacuum pump provides the vacuum exhaustion for the absorption via a vacuum groove 102c. The fluid as an immersion material flows on the substrate held by the absorptive surface 102a. The fluid is introduced so that the fluid does not spill from the wall 102d. 
Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 10-303114 comments upon the influence of the fluid's temperature changes to the fluid's refractive index changes, and includes a temperature sensor 108a, a temperature adjuster 108b, and temperature controller 108c. The temperature controller 108c and the temperature adjuster 108b that includes a Peltier element control the fluid's temperature so that the fluid's temperature detected by the temperature sensor 108a becomes constant.
However, the above prior art has the following disadvantages:
In FIG. 5, the temperature sensors 108a arranged at plural points can detect the fluid's temperature outside the exposure area. However, the temperature sensor 108a cannot be arranged on the substrate, and thus it is impossible to detect the fluid's temperature at the exposure area. In other words, the feedback control based on the detection result by the temperature sensor 108a using the temperature controller 108c and the temperature adjuster 108b does not provide highly precise temperature control.
The imprecise temperature control at the exposure area deteriorates the resolution performance since the fluid's refractive index fluctuates with the fluid's temperature changes at the exposure area.
This is not a unique problem for the immersion type exposure apparatus shown in FIG. 5 that immerses the entire substrate in the fluid. Use of the temperature control shown in FIG. 5 for the immersion type projection exposure apparatus that fills, in the fluid, only the space between the substrate and the optical element that is closest to the substrate would lessen the contact opportunities between the temperature sensor 108a and the fluid, or could not easily detect the fluid's temperature, resulting in the imprecise temperature control. Then, along with the fluid's temperature changes at the exposure area, the fluid's refractive index varies and the resolution performance deteriorates.